


Mysig

by BarricadeKitten (Dominatrix)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Can't believe I'm using this tag, Cute French guys being cute, Enjolras looks smokin in an IKEA uniform, First Meetings, Fluff, Grantaire has a foot in his mouth as always, I don't know what that is, IKEA, It just happened and it's cute, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Those two will kill me, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/BarricadeKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysig (Swedish): Cozy, exceptionally pleasant, comfortable.</p><p>Enjolras works in the bedroom department at IKEA, and Grantaire just wants to grab a quick nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysig

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE.  
> Is this cute? I hope it is. It's 2 a.m. and I had coffee at 7 and now I can smell colours. So I take no responsibility for any of this.
> 
> Love, Liz x

Grantaire woke up to a soft shake at his shoulder, which was a nice change from Bahorel, who always woke him by simply flinging him off the couch he was crashing on after a long night. It was still fucking annoying though, because, you know, it woke him up. And being asleep was always better than being awake.

„For fuck's sake, Marius, I don't care about it. Go tell Courf about your girl“ he mumbled, still half-asleep, slightly slurring his words and pawing at the insistent hand.

„I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about. Also my supervisor is gonna be here in like two minutes so please get out of this bed right now.“ Okay what. He didn't know this voice, but he liked it. It was soft and warm, and he really wanted to see who it belonged to.

Grantaire peeked an eye open and squeezed it shut again quickly, temporarily blinded by the unexpected light. He sat up with a curse, ruffling a hand through his messy hair, risking to open his eyes again narrowly.

He only barely managed not to let his jaw drop comically when he looked at the jerkface who had woken him up. Because if that guy would shake R awake every morning for the rest of his miserable life he would die a happy man. Well, happier, at least.

„Hello there“ he tried in his most seductive voice, which didn't quite work out the way he had planned. One, because he had a massive pillow dent across his face, and two, because he broke into a massive yawn while speaking, which probably gave the other guy an excellent view of his tonsils.

The blonde guy only looked more concerned than before, brushing a curl out of his angular, androgynous face and seriously this was just unfair. Nobody should look so damn attractive – and absolutely fuckable – in an IKEA uniform with their terrible yellow baggy shirts and their blue polyester vest-waistcoat-whatever-thingies.

Grantaire praised himself silently for choosing to crash in the store for a short nap, something which he had done almost every day for the last two or three weeks. This was the first time he had seen this angel, though.

„Seriously, please. You have to get out right now. I'm really sorry, I managed to block my supervisor off this patch for the last couple of days when you were here; but today he's really insisting!“

Grantaire groaned, rubbing paint-splattered hands over his face before he whipped back the blanket and swung his legs out of the bed, reaching for his scuffed boots. (Of course he hadn't worn the boots in bed. He was an asshat, as most of his friends reminded him regularly and with great enthusiasm, but no absolute douchebag.)

He smiled up at the blonde guy in front of him – _Enjolras,_ his name tag read, and R wouldn't even try to pronounce that – while he stepped into his boots, leaving them unlaced and picked up his tattered backpack. „Right. Thanks, I guess. For not calling me out to your boss.“

Enjolras gave him a small smile. „You looked exhausted when I first saw you here, and I didn't have the heart to kick you out. Also, you don't snore, and I've been trying to tell all the customers that you're just demonstrating how comfortable out beds are. Worked out quite well, I never sold so many beds before.“

Grantaire threw his head back and laughed. „That's quite a good strategy. Have you ever considered to become a lawyer or something? I bet you'd kick ass at that.“

„Actually, I'm studying law. This is just to, you know, cover the rent and everything“ Enjolras admitted, and R felt his smile spread at the sheepish look on his face.

„Wow, so how does that...“

„Enjolras!“ a deep voice boomed from the other end of the hallway. Enjolras flinched visibly, giving a panicked stare at R, who had fixed his eyes on the guy who rapidly approached them. He had to be at least in his mid-forties, judging from his face and hair, but he looked like he could destroy R in a heartbeat.

„Okay, let me handle this, just play along and look like you wanna buy a bed“ Enjolras mumbled, mouth very close to Grantaire's ear in a distracting way before he pulled away and turned towards the other man.

„Mr. Javert, how good to see you! Is there anything you need from me?“

Javert narrowed his eyes, attention jumping between Enjolras and Grantaire, who was visibly shrinking under the grey scrutiny of his cool gaze.

„Is the costumer service to your contentment, Sir?“ he asked suddenly, keeping his attention on Grantaire now, who only remembered that an answer was expected after Enjolras elbowed him in the ribs inconspicuously. „Yea. Yea! He's great, seriously. I really like that bed, I'm thinking about getting it. I feel really good in my role as a customer. Yea.“

Javert furrowed his brow, then addressed Enjolras. „Well done, boy“ he said with a curt nod, walking away. When both of the young men released their breaths, though, he whipped around again and pointed at the crumpled blankets and mess-up sheets in distaste. „Fix that. This is IKEA, not a circus.“

Enjolras nodded quickly, hands flying to pull and tuck at the right places, making the bed look perfect again in less than twenty seconds. When he looked up again, Javert was gone.

Grantaire gave him a smile. „Thank you. Again. I feel like you've been saving my ass loads of times today. I'll get out of your hair now.“ He couldn't help the feeling of disappointment about leaving, or the itch in his fingers for a pencil, or charcoal, or pastels, anything to capture the beauty of Enjolras, whose forehead was again broken in a frown. It seemed to be his natural state, blue eyes looking worried.

„Do you want me to take you somewhere?“ he inquired quietly, as if to make sure nobody else heard, which was weird, because it was an early Wednesday afternoon so naturally the store was not quite packed with people.

Now it was Grantaire's turn to frown. „Um...thanks, but isn't that a bit forward?“ Not that he'd decline if Enjolras was offering, because who would, but it still struck him as a bit weird to get hit on at IKEA. Would make a good story, though.

Enjolras bit his bottom lip, sucking it between his teeth and gnawing on it as if deep in thought and wow. Either the universe loved or hated Grantaire, he couldn't decide yet.

„That's not what I meant. I just...There's this shelter I volunteer at sometimes, it's on the other side of town but it's really clean. I could give you a ride during my break, if you don't mind staying for another hour to wait for me.“

Okay what. This guy was not making any sense whatsoever. Except...Oh. It dawned on him. Of course.

„Wait...You do know that I'm not actually homeless?“

Enjolras' face was a gift of the gods, a perfect study in bone-deep confusion. „You're not? Why...how...“

Grantaire cut him short, shaking his head, before he spoke. „Listen. I'm an art student at the university which is just round the corner, and my final project is due really soon“ he held up his stained hands for reinforcement, „so I work through the nights and crash here for a nap when I can't keep myself up anymore. Usually I stay with my roommate, Marius, but he's landed himself a chick and just won't shut up about her. I mean I get it, she's so blonde and angelic and she's got these eyes and she's hot and amazing and sweet and she can kiss like she invented it and is probably breathtaking in bed, but I don't really need to know everything about it. Sorry. Rant over.“

Enjolras had scrunched up his face after the mention of the blonde girl, and looked at Grantaire like he had just been forced to eat a lemon. „Thanks. I understand. That was just a bit too much information.“

Grantaire just cocked his head to the side. „Care to elaborate?“

The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers and heaved a sigh before he replied. „Is your roommate Marius Pontmercy, by any chance?“

Grantaire snorted. „The one and only. Why?“

„My sister introduced us the other day. He's her new boyfriend.“

Yup, the universe hated him. So much. Seriously. How many kittens had he kicked in a past life to deserve this? R could practically feel the blood draining from his cheeks.

„Oh, so...Oh God I'm so sorry, I didn't...“

Enjolras interrupted him, and Grantaire didn't fail to notice again that Enjolras was about three or four inches taller than him. At first he had just found it hot, but now he feared for his life.

„Yea. Not the kind of thing you wanna hear about your baby sister“ the blonde gritted out between his teeth.

Grantaire gulped audibly. „Please don't punch me.“

If possible, Enjolras contorted his face even more, which gave him a slight resemblance to an upset Golden Retriever puppy. „Why would I punch you?“

Right. This wasn't making any sense. „Um...Because I just talked about the possible sexual skills of your baby sister?“

Enjolras hissed and threw up his hands as if to shield himself from the pictures probably coming to his head right now. „You know...Repeating it doesn't quite make it better.“

„Shit.“

„Yea.“

„Um...“ Grantaire still had his guard up. Just because Enjolras had said he wouldn't punch him didn't mean he actually wouldn't. He expected most things right now, but he didn't expect the way Enjolras' face softened when he was apparently struck with an idea.

„You could buy me coffee.“

„What?“

„As compensation, for...everything you said. God, my baby sister probably has a sex life.“

Grantaire needed a second to answer, he still had Enjolras' words about coffee echoing in his head. „Sorry to break it to you.“

The blonde shrugged his shoulders. „Yea. It's alright. I just have to be careful not to lock Pontmercy up somewhere forever.“

Grantaire grinned widely. „I'll never tell if he disappears. At least I could sleep in my own bed again for a change.“

„Oh, but then I wouldn't ever get to see you again“ Enjolras exclaimed before he snapped his mouth shut quickly, making it clear that these words were never meant for R to hear, who was sporting a huge grin now.

„Well, we can't have that. How about I invite you for coffee and we work on a devilish plan to solve the Marius situation?“

Enjolras smiled. „That sounds like an excellent idea. I don't think we've been properly introduced, though. I'm Enjolras.“

„Yea, I know“ R said before groaning inwardly. Right, that hadn't sounded creepy _at all_. „I mean, you've got a name tag, I haven't been stalking you if you think that. I'm Grantaire. R, for short, and for friends.“

Enjolras gave a humourless chuckle. „Oh I'm used to stalking. Marius followed me around one day because he thought I was my sister. It was...weird when he found out I wasn't. Sadly, that was not the last time...He kissed me once” he said with a full-body shudder, obviously remembering.

Grantaire clapped his hand in front of his mouth. „Oh my God he didn't!“ He couldn't believe that Marius had done such a thing and came out alive. He hadn't known Enjolras for long, but he already assumed that this man was a force of nature to be dealt with.

„Did too. If you wait for a bit, I'll tell you the details over coffee.“

Grantaire tried to slow down his eager nod, but the smile curling at Enjolras' mouth told him that he hadn't really been successful. „I'll wait.“ Hell, he'd wait a year. Two. His whole life. Didn't matter.

„Good“ Enjolras replied, obviously trying to hide his smile, obviously failing. „If you wanna catch up on some sleep, I know just the place.“

Grantaire already stepped out of his boots again with a throaty laugh and pulled back the covers before slipping back into bed. „My, my, Enjolras. Trying to get me into bed before the first date. I'm scandalised.“

Enjolras cocked an inquisitive eyebrow. „And how many dates would it take? Hypothetically.“

Okay nope. The universe loved him. He loved the universe. The planets were in fucking alignment.

„I could show you if you stick around long enough“ he replied nonchalantly while mentally high-fiving himself for being such a smooth bastard. He chuckled when he saw Enjolras flush from the roots of his hair down to his neck, and pulled the covers up to his chin before turning onto his side and snuggling against the pillows.

„Come on, Apollo. Go sell some beds“ he said, yawning again before he let his eyes flutter shut again, succumbing to sleep once more.

The last though he actively had that just this once, he actually looked forward to being woken up.


End file.
